Mew Mew Squad
by Annamae Tezuka
Summary: Suika Kintatsu is your average middle school girl. Right? Um...obviously NOT xD


A Tokyo Mew Mew story about a girl named Suika, who is the newest mew mew. Now, along with Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, and a whole new cast of Mew Mews, the finally complete Mew Mew Squad goes to fight off a greater evil than ever before! ((Okay, let me just make this one thing clear. I seriously did not know that Tokyo Mew Mew: A la Mode had Berry enter the same way until I was halfway done with the chapter, to which it was already too late to really change it…))

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student!" the teacher said, gesturing to a shy figure at the door. "This is Kintatsu Suika. She just transferred here all the way from Sapporo!" The new girl, Suika, waved shyly and as inconspicuously as she could, which was a hard thing to do; not only was she being brought to everyone's attention, but she had bright green hair and shiny pink eyes, just like a watermelon. "Suika," the teacher said, "take a seat next to Ichigo. Ichigo, if you would please raise your hand so she knows who you are?" A girl with short pink hair and pink eyes that looked a lot like Suika's raised her hand at the back of the classroom, right next to an empty seat in the corner. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" she said brightly to Suika as she sat down.

At lunch, Suika encountered a serious dilemma common to all of the 'new kids': Where to sit. There were no free tables, so her best option, sitting alone, was out. She was starting to freak out because she was too shy to ask anyone if she could sit with them, while at the same time, she hated standing so lost in the center of the room. So there she was, holding her carefully wrapped bento box, wondering why it was taking so long for her to melt into the floor. Behind her, a shy, quiet voice, much like her own, said "Um, you can sit with me and my friends." Suika turned around to see a bespectacled girl with green hair similar to her own, and eyes matching that hair. "Oh, thank you!" Suika almost cried with relief, gratefully following the girl to the table. "I'm Suika, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Suika, I'm Lettuce."

When the two girls reached the table, Suika was surprised to see the pink-haired girl, Ichigo, from first period. "Hi…it's Ichigo, right?" Suika said tentatively, hoping for the sake of the little dignity she had that she was right. "Yep!" Ichigo said. Lettuce did the basic introductions. "Everyone, this is Suika. Suika, you already know Ichigo. The others are Pudding," Pudding made an exuberant wave, "Mint," Mint gave a dainty wave hello, and Berry" Berry waved, saying "I'm a new student like you!". This comment calmed Suika down a little bit; the fact that she wasn't with a bunch of people that had been together since forever made her feel a little more comfortable. "By the way," Berry said, "I love that choker!" Suika blinked. "My necklace? Yeah, I like it too," she said, pointing to the necklace, which was a jade dragon on a black satin ribbon. That broke the ice, and the rest of the lunch period was spent talking and laughing.

After lunch was the worst subject ever to exist—gym. Suika had always been the worst at gym: the slowest runner, worst kicker, weakest thrower, and generally horrible at every aspect of the subject. Of course, as her general luck usually went, they were having the mile run today. Berry and Pudding, who were in her class, promised that they'd try to stay with her, so if she did come in towards the back, at least she wouldn't be alone. The whistle blew, and everyone started running. It took Suika a moment to realize that she was alone—at the front of the class! In fact, only Berry and Pudding were running, catching up to her now that she had stopped. By this time, Suika was crimson and felt about ready to cry. "I ran early, didn't I?" she wailed to her friends. "No, actually, Suika, you ran really fast—I mean i really /i fast—so everyone was surprised and stopped," Berry explained. "It was awesome!" Pudding shouted, her voice echoing around the gym. Suika blinked in surprise. "Seriously?" she asked. "Seriously," Berry answered. Nervously, Suika fingered her chocker. "Hey, if you and the others aren't busy, could we meet after school by that big tree in the school yard?" she asked them. Berry and Pudding nodded. "Sure, we'll spread the word to the other three."

As planned, the group assembled under the giant tree in the courtyard. "Guys, there's something I have to show you, something kind of important," Suika said uncomfortably. Ichigo took a look at her watch. "Oh no! We have to go to work! Suika, if you don't mind, do you want to come to work with us? You can tell us there." Suika nodded, and they rushed off to the Mew Mew Café.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" was Suika's first comment on the Mew Mew Café, to which Berry said "I know, isn't it?" as they entered. All but Suika changed into their uniform, since Suika didn't work there, and they sat down at a table in a corner. At that moment, a fleeting feeling of hesitation stopped Suika. She was about to show them something really weird—could she trust them? Would they still accept her? Taking a deep breath, she decided that they'd find out sooner or later, and that if they were going to abandon her, it may as well be now, before they became too good of friends for her to be able to bear it. "Okay, I have to show you something kind of weird…" Suika babbled out, taking off her choker. "This!" she squeaked, tears welling in her eyes as she pointed at a mark on her neck. She heard her friends gasp, she didn't open her eyes, however; she wanted to take the rejection with her eyes shut. She was waiting for the words to come, but what came was "Oh my gosh! Suika, this is awesome!" Surprised, she opened her eyes to see her friends revealing marks similar to theirs! "What's going on? Why are you showing your marks in public?" a voice said, and Zakuro came out. "Omigosh! Zakuro, the famous model!" Suika squeaked, hurriedly trying to cover the mark on her neck. She was too late, however. Zakuro's eyes widened. "I see, so you have one, too," she said, lifting up her shirt, as she hadn't yet changed, revealing a mark of her own. "Wow! What's going on?" Suika asked, full of wonder, joy, and confusion. "Suika…" Ichigo began, letting the others join her on telling the news, "you're a Mew Mew!"


End file.
